


Olympians Read The Lightning Thief

by Its_CuLpEr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_CuLpEr/pseuds/Its_CuLpEr
Summary: FEMALE Percy Jackson.Exactly What The Tittle says.Hermes/Percy.Implied/past Luke/Annabeth





	Olympians Read The Lightning Thief

It was The Winter Solstice-- December 21, 1993. The Gods that resided in Mount Olympus were bickering amongst themselves. Tensions were high-- especially between brothers Zeus and Poseidon.

The twins Apollo and Artemis bickered with each other-- about what? I'm sure they didn't know themselves. Ares, Aphrodite and Hephaestus were in the middle of a very heated argument about Aphrodite's night time activities.

Athena was too engrossed with her book to even notice her siblings bickering. Demeter was no where to be found, Hera sat on her throne bored and exhausted of her families' bickering and pointless arguing.

Like Hera-- Dionysus could care less, what the other Gods were doing as he sipped his wine and twirled it in his glass.

This had been going on for what felt like an eternity. Until Hermes came in. The young man zoomed in with his winged convers, right to his fathers throne.

"Father." He started "I have a package for you" He said and pulled a box out of his messenger bag.

Handing the package to Zeus. Zeus quickly opened the package. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Its a book." He said and picked it up to show the other Gods. When he picked up the book to show it to the others, a note fell out of it and onto the marble floor.

Hermes picked up the note and handed it to his father who opened it and read it out loud--

_"Dear Gods, Of Olympus_

_I, whom shall keep my name a secret have sent you all_

_The First book of The Greatest Hero whom has ever lived._

_Percy Jackson._

_Who is Perhaps-- if I do say so for myself, an even greater_

_Hero than Hercules himself._

_This is the fist book, and the begging of her story._

_A long Story._

_Full of Wonder, excitement, love , but also pain and horror._

_I pray that you all head this as a warning_

_and change your ways, but also learn from your mistakes_

_and prevent them._

_I recommend you all including Hades, Persephone, and Chiron_

_come together to hear this story._ _Your Obedient Servant---"_

 

Athena who had sent down her own book a long time ago came forward and took the book out of her fathers hand and read out loud "Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief"

"Someone dare steal my Lightning Bolt!?!?" Zeus yelled outraged his face turning red quickly.

"Calm down. Love" Hera Said annoyed "No one, has touched your lightning bolt."

Hermes who had went back to his own throne-- and had taken a seat. "Are we going to read this book?"

Athena nodded and took the book with her back to her throne "I shall read first."

"Hermes. Go retrieve Hades, Persephone and Chiron. The letter requests their presence" Hermes nods at his fathers request and quickly disappears. Returning only seconds later with the party.

"Brother." Hades all but spats out "What have I done to grace you with my presence?" Persephone rolls her eyes and goes towards her mother-- Demeter, whom she has not seen in months.

Chiron nods his head in respect to the Gods and Gallops next to Dionysus.

"Have a seat Dear Hades" Hestia says kindly to her brother-- who does and has a seat on a throne that had been conjured up for him.

Once The Three new arrivals had been caught up with what was happening, Athena opened the book and began reading-- 

 


End file.
